Acting Up!
by ravenmasteroftele
Summary: One Shot: Playing Dead can win a dog show, playing dead can save your life, but can playing dead win you the girl of your dreams? BBRae


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae One Shot!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Playing Dead.**

* * *

Beast Boy lay at the foot of his unmade bed, as he allowed his legs to dangle off the side of the mattress. 

"I'm so bored!" Beast Boy grumbled, as he stared at a unusual dot on the ceiling. Cyborg had gone to buy auto parts, Starfire and Robin had gone out on a date, and now he and Raven remained alone in Titans Tower.

"I wonder what Raven is doing?" Beast Boy asked himself, as he plopped of his bed onto the floor. Jogging through the door, he wandered the rooms in search of Raven. After about an hour of searching, Beast Boy knew there was only one room he hadn't checked, and that room happened to be Raven's room. Was his sheer boredom really worth getting murdered over? Making his final decision, he traveled down the hallway to the depths of Raven's room.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Hey Raven! Are you in there?" Beast Boy called.

"No, I'm not." Raven said sarcastically, as she opened the door to her room.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Never mind." Raven grumbled, looking at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, looking him over cautiously.

"Do you want to hang out?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"No." Raven muttered, about to close the door.

"Please Rae!" Beast Boy cried, as he stopped the sliding door from closing with his hand.

"My name is Raven and NO!" Raven snapped, glaring at him angrily.

"Pretty please!" Beast Boy begged, as he allowed his hand to continue blocking the doorway.

"No! Move your hand or I will hurt you." Raven snapped, as her eyes begin to glow.

"I'll leave you alone for a week!" Beast Boy promised, as he looked at her pleadingly. Raven brought her hand up to her lips, as she entered her thoughts.

" Make it one month…." Raven murmured.

"Two weeks." Beast Boy argued.

"Three weeks…" Raven stated, staring at him fixedly.

"Deal." Beast Boy said, as he reached forward and shook Raven's hand. The cold of Raven's hand gave him a shock, but he still enjoyed touching the soft limb of Ravens.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Raven asked, as she grumpily exited her territory.

"I was thinking about playing a nice, hefty game station game!" Beast boy said, looking at Raven thoughtfully.

"No." Raven immediately bellowed.

"You said that you would hang out with me." Beast Boy murmured, as he turned to her and smiled.

"I told you that I would hang out with you, but I never said I would waste my brain away in front of a television set!" Raven stated.

"What do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked, giving her one of his trade mark grins.

"I want to go back to my room, and enjoy a good book!" Raven stated.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for three weeks or not?" Beast Boy teased.

"How about we play a board game?" Beast Boy suggested.

"No." Raven immediately responded.

"Come on, Rae! We have to do something!" Beast boy stated, as he made a gesture with his hands.

"I guess…." Raven murmured.

"Great, I'll go get the game!" Beast Boy cried, as he led Raven to the living room by her hand. Once they reached the Main room, Beast Boy marched towards the cabinet where the games were kept.

"Beast Boy, you can let go of my hand now!" Raven said, looking down at Beast Boy's hands clasped over her own.

"Right." Beast Boy murmured, as he blushed like a cherry tomato.

"I didn't even know we had board games." Raven stated, as Beast Boy rummaged around in the closet.

"Yep, we just never used them." Beast Boy responded, as he pulled a stack of games out of the closet.

"…………"

"What do you want to play?" Beast Boy asked, as he spread the games out on the floor.

"They probably are all lacking sufficient entertainment premise, anyway." Raven grumbled, looking downward.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, looking confused at the words Raven had just used.

"Never mind." Raven stated grumpily, as she placed her chin in her hand.

"The choices are Hippo Waltz, The Witchesand the Beautiful Wardrobe, Pretty Princess Dress Up Set, and Monopoly.

"They all sound so good!" Raven snorted, looking down at the games.

"Come on, Rae! Pick one!" Beast Boy Cried, looking at her hope fully.

"I guess Monopoly is the less rambunctious of the four." Raven mumbled.

* * *

_Five hours Later…._

"Come on, Beast Boy! I beat you twenty times; When are you going to give up?" Raven taunted, as she boldly lifted her knee upward.

"**NEVER**!" Beast Boy cried, staring at the game as if he was hypnotized.

"One more game!" Beast Boy cried, looking at Raven desperately.

"No! I'm done with board games!" Raven cried, glaring at Beast Boy angrily.

"Fine, what do you want to do now?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her with a curious glint in his eye.

"Spin the bottle?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Raven grumbled.

"Truth or dare?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"I'm done with games." Raven stated, looking out the window sadly.

"I got an idea!" Beast Boy said, his eyes sparkling happily. Looking at Beast Boy glumly, Raven wondered depressingly about Beast Boy's idea.

"Don't even ask!" Beast Boy demanded.

"All I can tell you is that it's going to be a lot of fun, and both of us will enjoy it!" Beast Boy stated.

"**BEAST BOY, I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU**!" Raven hollered, as she looked at Beast Boy angrily.

"Raven, I wasn't even thinking about that!" Beast Boy stated, with a surprised look on his green face. Blush crossing her face, Raven turned abruptly towards the window.

"Just trust me." Beast Boy whispered, as he grabbed her hand gently.

"Close your eyes." Beast Boy stated, as he pulled Raven forward.

"Why?" Raven asked, as she looked at him without emotion. Smiling at Raven, Beast Boy simply shrugged his scrawny shoulders.

"Please." Beast Boy begged, as he stared Raven down with his puppy dog look.

"You know that look doesn't work on me." Raven muttered, as she glared at Beast Boy's cute face.

"Alright, you don't have to close your eyes." Beast Boy sighed, as he pulled Raven through a sliding door.

"I really wish I knew where we were going." Raven grumbled, as Beast Boy led her down another hallway.

"Don't worry! You'll know soon enough." Beast Boy teased, as he pulled Raven into the door that led to the roof.

"Wow!" That was all Raven could say, as she looked around at the amazing exterior. Candles lay on a small blanket, and a table was set up in the very corner. The sun pierced the soon to be night air, and it's beams painted the sky crimson.

"It's beautiful. Why did you do all this?" Raven questioned, as she stared the beautiful scenery around her.

"We haven't talked much lately. I thought that if I did something special, then we might be able to share our thoughts more." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at the floor embarrassedly.

"You did all this for me? That's so….. So unlike you." Raven looked a Beast Boy surprised, and she allowed her hand to rest on his shoulder.

"Well…." Beast Boy blushed, as his face turned even redder with awkwardness. Walking over to the blanket, Raven sat down gracefully.

"Thank you." Raven whispered.

_"Go Beast Boy_." Swinging his hands out to his sides, Beast Boy began to perform his victory dance.

_"It's your birthday."_

_"Raven likes it."_

_"Go Beast Boy."_

_"Go Beast Boy."_

"Sit down." Raven said, as she ushered towards the empty spot next to her. Immediately ceasing his noisiness, Beast Boy joined Raven on the blanket.

"Your right, Beast Boy." Raven whispered, as she stared at the sky.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, looking Raven curiously.

"I really do enjoy being here." Raven responded, looking back at Beast Boy.

"I'm glad." Beast Boy smiled, looking at Raven's pale figure carefully. Comfortable silence chocked the air, and the pair watched the sun return to its place beyond the mountaintops. Night developed the sky, and Raven felt herself begin to shiver.

"Are you cold." Beast Boy asked, as he noticed Raven's trembling body.

"A little." Raven responded, as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Getting up for a moment, Beast Boy waltzed over to a small bag that was hidden underneath petite table. Scavenging for a extra blanket, he soon pulled out a hefty sized quilt.

"Here." Beast Boy whispered, as he sat back down. Wrapping the blanket around both their bodies, he cuddled close to Raven.

"I…" Raven began, blush covered her unusually pale cheeks. Several things in the Tower exploded as Raven's discomfiture grew. Uncomfortable with their current position, Raven was unsure of what to do. Beast Boy had prepared this just for her, and she did have very deep feeling for the little grass stain.

"How did you prepare all this without me noticing?" Raven questioned, as she stared at her own shoes. Noticing a small bug climbing the hem of her robe, Raven smashed the poor creature instantly.

"I did it earlier this morning, after you were done meditating. Starfire helped me set up the table, and I did the rest myself.

"She did." Raven muttered, trying to avoid the jealousy that was crawling up her internal organs.

"Yeah, Starfire was great." Beast Boy smiled, as he yawned. Faking a long stretch, Beast Boy wrapped his arm around Raven's slim shoulder.

"What do you think of Starfire?" Raven questioned, as she looked at Beast Boy without emotion.

"She's a really good friend. Why do you ask?" Beast Boy questioned, looking at Raven inquisitively.

"No reason." Raven muttered, trying to hide her inner envy. She was desperate to ask about his feelings towards Terra, but Raven decided against it.

"I'm a little bit tired." Raven grumbled, as she jumped upwards from her current position.

"What about food?" Beast Boy cried, as he pointed towards the table.

"I'm not really that hungry." Raven stated, as she pulled lint from the blanket off her clothes.

"You can ask about Terra. I know you want to." Beast Boy chuckled at the surprised expression that spread across Raven's face.

"Since when were you so insightful?" Raven mumbled, as she watched Beast Boy carefully.

"I'll walk you to your room." Beast Boy smiled, as he ignored Raven's comments.

"Alright." Raven grumbled, as she allowed Beast Boy to take her to her room. Walking down the hallway, they were overcome by a comfortable silence. Once Raven had reached her room, the need for sleep had vanquished all together.

"I'm not really that sleepy anymore." Raven muttered, as she look at Beast Boy with a unreadable expression.

"How about some ice cream?" Beast Boy questioned, as he made a motion with his hands.

"How about some tea?" Raven responded, as she began to walk towards the kitchen. Hiding the smile within her hood, she continued her brisk pace.

"Hey! Wait up!" Beast Boy cried, as he began to chase after the purple haired girl with haste. Reaching the kitchen together, the odd couple gathered their food product without care.

"Are you sure you don't want some ice cream, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, as he held out some of his flavorful food.

"No, and my name is Raven." Raven snapped, as she prepared her herbal tea.

"It's really good." Beast Boy muttered, as he stuffed a spoon in his mouth.

"I'm sure it is." Raven grimaced, as she watched him stuff down the food particles like a vacuum cleaner.

" What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, as he saw Raven flinch away from him.

"Beast Boy….. How do you feel about, Terra?" Raven questioned, as she stared at the kettle of brewing tea.

"I cared a lot about her, but there is somebody new now." Beast Boy laughed nervously, as he stared at Raven.

"I see." Raven whispered, as she felt her heart get stuck in her throat.

"**OUCH**!" Beast Boy hollered, as he sunk to the ground in pain. Collapsing on the floor, he fell unconscious instantly. Running forward, Raven grabbed onto Beast Boy's arm hurriedly.

"Are you okay?" Raven hollered, as she tried to check Beast Boy's pulse. Finding everything to be normal, Raven did the only thing she could.

"**BEAST BOY! WAKE UP DAMN IT**!" Raven screamed, as she shook his green body with extreme force. Beast Boy's chest ceased to move, and Raven felt tears burn her eyes. Reaching for her communicator, she found that it was missing from its usual place.

"Beast Boy! Please wake up! I love you." Raven whimpered, as she tried to get Beast Boy to start breathing again.

"You do?" Beast Boy cried, as he leapt out of Raven's arms.

"Beast Boy! Your alive!" Raven hollered, as she sprang into Beast Boy's arms. Tears streamed down her face, and several items exploded in the distance.

"I was just faking it! It was just a joke." Beast Boy whispred, as he played with her hair.

"You stopped breathing." Raven said, as she pulled away from him angrily.

"I held my breath." Beast Boy chuckled, until he relized how angry Raven was.

"**YOU FAKED IT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST PUT ME THREW**?" Raven screamed, as Beast Boy watched her in horror.

"Crap." Beast Boy muttered, as he took off at a run. Trailing close behind, ran a very angry Raven Roth. Beast Boy reached a corner, and was soon trapped by a very hostile Raven.

" I love you too!" Beast Boy cried, as he looked at Raven desperately.

**WHAM**

"**SHUT UP."** Raven growled, as she punched Beast Boy hard in the nose. Grabbing Beast Boy, Raven forced her lips upon his own. Hesitantly, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven's small waste. Curving her arms around Beast Boy's back, Raven let feelings of passion overtake her.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please**


End file.
